Primeros Mejores Amigos
by xDrizzle
Summary: Relato centrado en Hermione durante el primer año de Hogwarts, en cómo el famoso y holgazán de el niño que vivió y su mejor amigo, aquel odioso niñito pelirrojo, se convirtieron en sus héroes y en sus primeros y únicos mejores amigos./


_Todos los personajes, ambientes y objetos reconocibles pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>Le había costado enormidades conciliar el sueño esa noche.<p>

Las imágenes de un trol horrendo, monstruosamente alto y con olor a mugre erguiéndose furiosamente frente a ella le tenían todos los músculos agarrotados de miedo.

Recordó que estaba por decidirse a ir y participar del banquete de Halloween cuando aquella enormidad de dos metros y medio se plantó frente a ella, dejándola atrapada en el baño de las niñas. Revisó su túnica ¿Qué clase de bruja deja tirada su varita sobre la cama y no la lleva consigo a todas partes? Una bruja muy triste, de seguro.

No hizo más que gritar, no se le ocurría nada más que hacer, gritó con su voz de niña aguda esperando que por alguna parte de aquel oscuro y solitario castillo alguien la escuchara.

Y así sucedió. No recuerda haber sentido tanto alivio y confusión a la vez, nunca antes en la vida.

Harry y Ronald habían pateado la puerta y habían entrado con la misma cara de miedo que seguramente ella tenía, la túnica de Harry empapada en el dobladillo por el agua del baño mientras que la de Ron se balanceaba con el aire y sus movimientos nerviosos a la altura de su tobillo. Su túnica heredada que le quedaba corta.

El corazón le dio un salto enorme cuando en un acto heroico pero tonto a la vez, Harry se trepó sobre el trol y le enterró la varita en la nariz. Ronald en cambio, sujetó su varita con fuerza y murmuró aquel estúpido hechizo que les habían enseñado esa misma tarde, ese que ella hizo mejor que él, ese que ella le intentó corregir y por el que él la había llamado _pesadilla_. Y aunque no le resultó con una pluma de dos gramos durante la clase, si pudo levantar un enorme bastón y hacerlo caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza del trol para noquearlo.

Era irónico que ese hechizo hubiese estado repitiéndose en sus oídos toda la tarde mientras lloraba en el baño, recriminándose por ser tan odiosa y por estar tan herida por las palabras de un niño que constantemente era maleducado con ella, y que ahora… aquel mismo hechizo pronunciado por aquel mismo odioso niñito pelirrojo la haya salvado. Era irónico, pero la satisfacción no tenía precio.

Luego habían entrado los profesores, y Mcgonagall, aquella que impartía una de las mejores clases, la había reprendido y le había dicho que su conducta había sido estúpida. Recibió con la cabeza agachada su descuento de puntos, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los dos niños que la habían ignorado y tratado mal constantemente pero que, sin embargo, la habían salvado.

Echó a correr en dirección a la sala común, sintiendo su túnica húmeda y sucia, su pelo desordenado y sus mejillas rojas por correr, por la vergüenza de que la hayan reprendido tan ferozmente y por el ajetreo de estar casi al borde de la muerte.

Quiso correr a su habitación, pero no pudo. _Tenía_ que agradecerles.

Durante todo el día estuvo pensando que Ronald era un completo idiota insensible, y que Harry era un niño que abusaba de su fama y se pavoneaba de no saber nada de nada y excusarse en eso por ser malo en las clases. ¡Ella no sabía nada pero lo había aprendido! Las cosas en la vida se consiguen con esfuerzo, y que encima aquellos dos se atrevieran a insultarla cuando ella los aconsejaba y rechazarla varias veces le había enervado los nervios completamente.

Eran maleducados, irresponsables, groseros y malos compañeros.

_Pero la habían salvado._

Pudo imaginarse que hubiese sido de ella si sus gritos hubiesen sido escuchados por Draco Malfoy, aquel muchacho con el que Harry y Ronald siempre peleaban. Estaría muerta. Lisa y llanamente, estaría muerta. Y les debía un gracias si quiera, porque la habían salvado de morir aplastada, reventada, de no volver a ver nunca más a sus padres, de entrar a la historia como una penosa y estúpida muerte o quizá… de ni siquiera aparecer en ella.

Cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió y entró la desordenada cabellera negra de Harry, seguida por los encendidos cabellos rojos de Ron se paró de un salto y se dirigió donde ellos. Fue como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo y hubiesen contado hasta tres, dijeron _Gracias _de forma tímida y se separaron ligeramente.

Y ahora estaba ahí, a la mañana siguiente de aquel horrible incidente, abrochando la corbata de su uniforme de forma nerviosa. ¿Tendría que saludarlos? No acostumbraban a eso… se odiaban prácticamente, pero le habían salvado la vida. Si, tendría que saludarlos siquiera.

La idea de tener a alguien que la saludara todos los días de forma amistosa le llenaba el corazón. Hermione disfrutaba de la soledad, pero porque se había acostumbrado a ella. En su vida de muggle siempre fue "la rara" porque era diferente y no lo sabía, porque era más inteligente, y porque cada vez que alguien la ofendía, el almuerzo de esa persona explotaba, o la ropa comenzaba a quedarle pequeña o algo raro le pasaba. Por eso todos en su escuela habían decidido evitarla y no acercarsele. Una vez en Hogwarts estaba convencida que dejaría de ser la chica rara, pero se equivocó, había esperado a que las chicas de su cuarto se acercaran a hablarle, pero no lo hicieron y la verdad es que ella no sabía de qué empezar a hablar que no fueran los libros de magia que había leído. ¡Para ella eran tan interesantes, tan diferentes! Sin embargo ahí estaban todos, viviendo desde siempre rodeados demagia y sin interesarse en aprenderla.

Por eso había pensado en acercarse a Harry, que al igual que ella había vivido toda su vida alejado de magia, pero él estaba constantemente rodeado de Ron y las malas palabras de éste. Se habían peleado montones de veces y llevaban apenas dos meses de clases.

Había pasado el cumpleaños más triste de su vida, pero aún seguía ahí. Mamá le había dicho que si quería irse le dijera y la iban a buscar. Se preguntó cómo lo harían y decidió que al menos soportaría el primer año…Luego se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que pensaba. Nunca había tenido amigos ¿por qué alejarse de una experiencia sorprendente, alejarse del mundo al que pertenecía por seguir todo tal cual como antes? No tenía amigos y aunque se sentía sola, estaba condenada a ser la rarita, y estaba segura de que en algún futuro lejano llegaría a conocer a alguien que la saludara todos los días, le preguntara como durmió y le dijera que desayunaran juntos. Alguien que disfrutara de escucharla hablar, alguien que tuviera algo interesante que decirle. Y con esa esperanza tomó su mochila, se la echó a la espalda y bajó por la escalera.

La sala común estaba abarrotada de gente con caras adormiladas, escuchó a los gemelos Weasley murmurar que se morían de hambre y a otros chicos discutir por sus equipos de quidditch. Ronald y Harry estaban afirmados en una butaca conversando. No sabe si fueron ideas suyas o qué pero cuando la vieron bajar ambos la miraron. Se sintió extraña, avergonzada, pero cómo seguramente estaba imaginándolo todo, hizo como si nada. Caminó pausadamente, presa del miedo y los saludó con un levantamiendo de cejas. No se atrevió a pronunciar un saludo, por miedo a que no le respondieran. Pero Ron le contestó y murmuró un suave hola. Harry, siempre más animado también la saludo con la voz más fuerte y en cuanto ella iba a echar a correr hacia el comedor, Harry dio un grito de espanto.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? — le gritó Ron asustado, con sus frecuentes malas palabras.

—He olvidado mi libro de pociones. ¡Esperen! — y dicho esto soltó su mochila, la dejó caer a los pies de Ron que bufó nervioso, y corrió hacia los dormitorios. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. ¿Harry había dicho _esperen_? ¿En plural? ¿Le había pedido que lo esperara? Para disimular su miedo, y ya que Ron no hablaba nada para convencerla de que no se había vuelto loca, se agachó y disimuló que abrochaba uno de los cordones de su zapato.

—¡Harry, apúrate! ¡Hermione y yo estamos echando raíces aquí! — gritó Ron confirmando sus especulaciones. ¡Estaban yendo a desayunar con ella! Ron, estaba esperando junto a ella a Harry. Se puso de pie y apretó con fuerza el tirante de su mochila, controlando su emoción.

Harry apareció segundos después, con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, y su libro de pociones en la mano, lo arrojó a la mochila y se la colgó en la espalda.

—Ya estoy, lo siento, lo siento— dijo riendo mientras abrían la puerta del retrato y salían. Ella los siguió en silencio.

—Nada de _lo sientos_ — bromeó Ron — Hermione, dile que debe ordenar su mochila la noche anterior para evitar estos retrasos del desayuno— los dos soltaron una risita, ella tuvo miedo de pensar que se burlaban de ella, pero cuando los dos la miraron sonriendo sinceramente tuvo que sonreírse de la broma, pero no dijo nada. Ronald volvió a hablar— Probablemente yo te lo diría, pero eso de ser responsable no es lo mío — y volvieron a reír los tres mientras caminaban con dirección al gran comedor.

Durante el desayuno evitó hablar, pues no sabía de qué hacerlo, y se dedicó a observar los habituales temas de conversación de los chicos, que se reducían a Quidditch y al club Odiamos a Snape. Y ciertamente ella tampoco quería mucho a ese profesor, por lo que tuvo que reírse cuando Ronald hizo una broma acerca del pelo grasiento del maestro. De quidditch no sabía mucho, pero así tampoco Harry, por lo que ambos escuchaban atentos los relatos de famosas jugadas que recreaba Ron animadamente con sus manos, mientras caminaban al aula de su siguiente clase. Por inercia se atrevió a sentarse junto a ellos, y ninguno de los dos pareció disgustado de aquello.

Ese día sí que fue extraño, fue el primer día que había sonreído sinceramente en Hogwarts y que había reído hasta las carcajadas. Fue el primer día que no tuvo ganas de llorar al llegar a la sala común, pues llegó y no se arrinconó a leer dentro de su soledad, sino que se sentó junto a sus dos compañeros a rellenar en conjunto sus tareas. Fue el primer día en que tuvo amigos. Porque si bien es cierto, Neville la acompañó durante algunas clases, lo hacía porque estaba tan solo como ella y porque tenía miedo de pisar cada centímetro del suelo. Él no la hizo reír, ni sentirse cómoda, y por sobre todo Neville no la mantenía callada, ya que nada hablaba y ella debía mantener toda la conversación, convirtiéndolo en algo aburridísimo para ambos. _Mantenerla callada_, cosa que por mucho rato Harry y Ron consiguieron. No tenía ganas de hablar cosas de las materias o de los libros, se había hasta interesado por entender quidditch y ¡hasta se le había ocurrido una broma! ¡Ella… inventando bromas! Claro que no la había dicho por temor a ser horrendamente aburrida. Pero aún así…

Cuando terminó sus deberes, no pudo evitar bostezar abiertamente y se sorprendió cuando no se sintió siquiera un poco avergonzada de haber puesto aquella horrible cara de bostezo que uno pone delante de aquellos dos chicos.

—Tengo sueño…— comentó sin sentido y se puso de pie para comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Harry asintió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Hey! — protestó Ron. Los dos lo miraron sobresaltados — ¡No he terminado aún! — dijo escribiendo con más fuerza sobre su pergamino, apretando la pluma como si deseara que así escribiera más rápido. Tuvo ganas de encogerse de hombros y de decir que no era problema suyo el terminar más pronto, pero se contuvo cuando vio a Harry rodar los ojos y volver a sentarse. No sabe porqué, pero lo imitó.

Y luego de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Harry y ella, aún cuando habían terminado ya, desperdiciaban aquel valioso tiempo de descanso en esperar a que Ronald termine su tarea. Como hacen los amigos.

Sintió un impulso de sonreír y de abrazarlos a ambos, de agradecerles por el día maravilloso que había tenido pero decidió dejarlo así. Luego de apenas un ratito, demasiado poco la verdad, Ron sonrió alzando su pergamino relleno de su desordenada e ilegible caligrafía. Le echó un último vistazo mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponían de pie y murmuró:

—Está horrenda, me sacaré un cero de todas formas— dijo consiguiendo arrancar nuevamente risas de la boca de Hermione, pero se calló de inmediato al ver que él no reía y se lamentaba de veras de su horrendo trabajo, y que aquel comentario había sido en serio y no una broma.

—¿Cuál trabajo es? — le preguntó alzando la vista.

—El de transformaciones— refunfuñó Ron.

—¡Pero si es para el viernes! — dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

—Bueno… hay que comenzar a ser responsable algún día…— dijo con tono serio y ella volvió a sentir el impulso de sonreír.

—Mañana te ayudo en él— dijo sin pensarlo. Quería ayudarlo con su tarea, claro que sí, eso había intentado desde que los vio en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts, pero ella misma había programado ya, sin siquiera consultarles una segunda tanda de estudios juntos, cuando quizá… ellos mañana ni siquiera le hablarían. Avergonzada bajó la vista y se sintió más tonta que antes.

—¿En serio? — dijo la voz ilusionada de Ron

—Oh, no se vale— murmuró Harry. Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como riñéndole.

—Los ayudaré a los dos, no es tan complicado— se encogió de hombros. Pensó en que hasta ella misma se hubiese gritado de vuelta por ese comentario, pero ya lo había hecho. No podía retirarlo. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Ron hizo lo mismo mientras le sonreían.

—Buenas noches, Hermione— dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin borrar sus sonrisas de despedida de sus rostros cansados.

—Buenas noches— respondió antes de correr a su dormitorio, arrojar su mochila e intentar dejar de sonreír.

Por fin había hecho amigos, y lo mejor de ellos era que aun con su forma altanera de hablar la habían aceptado. Ella era malhumorada, pesada, y mandona y había sido todo eso con ellos, y mucho más, sin embargo, los había sentido sinceros durante todo el día, durante las comidas en el gran comedor y sobre todo los momentos en que se reían de alguna broma o comentaban alguna anécdota de las clases.

Se puso su pijama y se metió entre las cubres de su cama, pensando en que no sólo era amiga de dos chicos completamente agradables y divertidos, que la habían entretenido durante todo el día, que sin siquiera preguntárselo la habían unido a su pequeño grupo social, que de ahora en adelante constaría cerradamente de ellos tres, los dos chicos que constantemente buscaban problemas con el profesor de pociones y los alumnos de Slytherin, pero que sin embargo habían sido buenos, cordiales y caballerosos con ella. Se sintió, por primera vez, como si alguien que no fuera de su familia se preocupara por ella, cuando Ron contaba chistes y bromas sólo para hacerla reír o cuando Harry le dijo que comiera cereales porque según su tía te hacían más inteligente, y como su primo Dudley no comía cereales casi nunca era un hecho comprobado.

De veras que había sentido el impulso de abrazarlos y agradecerles por hacerla sentir así, por hacerla olvidar por primera vez que estaba lejos de casa, por primera vez hacerla sentir que valía aunque sea un poquito y que alguien podía entretenerse estando junto a ella. Por hacerla sentir _parte de algo_.

Cerró los ojos y se fue abandonando al sueño, con su sonrisa bien plantada sobre su rostro, pensando que mañana —que era un futuro mucho más cercano de lo que ella pensaba— tendría no sólo a una, sino a dos personas deseándole los buenos días.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, Hola.<strong>

Necesitaba TANTO escribir este momento perdido.

Es que me imagino a la pobre de Hermione justo así, tímida y asustada de los dos groseros niñitos que la trataban mal por ser una odiosa que no sabía tener amigos. Y después comenzaron con esa amistad tan pero tan maravillosa que me fascinó página tras página de los siete libros. ¡Por Dios, son geniales! Ya chaito

**Gracias por su tiempo, espero les haya gustado :)**


End file.
